


A Hawking We Will Go

by shadoedseptmbr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU, dark and stormy ficlet, genre typical violence, shelterverse, victorian au, women in peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadoedseptmbr/pseuds/shadoedseptmbr
Summary: A Shelterverse Victorian Vampire AU
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Kudos: 3





	A Hawking We Will Go

She took refuge in the withdrawing room, though the prince hadn’t been so uncouth as to follow her. She could still feel his eyes, burning and unnaturally bright in the moonlight on the balcony’s alcove. She’d wanted to stare at them forever and let the cool hand that had stroked her cheek drift…oh. She was blushing again and tipped her fan to hide her face.  


The ladies’ withdrawing chamber was quiet and softly lit with warm candlelight. The window was thrown up and the night breeze fluttering the sheer voile curtain was scented with the heady scent of heliotrope from the Delauncy’s garden. Charlotte sat heavily. There was no one here to see her gracelessly droop and lay her swirling head on the back of the high chair. Even the ubiquitous ladies’ maid seemed to have taken leave.  


“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, pet.”  


“Oh!”  


Lady Hawke smiled at her from the other armchair, turned towards the window but the smile faltered when she saw the fright on the girl’s face. “Now, then what’s happened? Was it the crowd? Lady Delauncy’s of the opinion that no ball’s a success unless it’s an awful crush.” Gracefully, the dainty woman slipped out of her chair with nary a rustle of the blue velvet she wore to pour a cup of cool water from a pitcher sitting to the side and hand it to Charlotte.  


“Thank you. You’re kind. I…must seem a ninny. It was only…I’m sure he was only…”  


The lady was suddenly fierce and Charlotte had to stifle a giggle at the incongruity. She was such a little thing, like a kitten with a mouse. “He? Did some cad frighten you, darling?”  


“It was…” oh…her giggle fled with the realization “I…had a dance with that shy Mr. Anso but he was taken ill, suddenly. Prince Vael stepped in and…”  


Understanding dawned on her face, “Oh. Oh, dear. Yes. He can be rather intense, my lord Vael. I’m sorry, Charlotte. He’d never have meant to scare you. “ Her smile was conspiratorial, now. “He forgets how tall and rather overwhelming he can be.” Lady Hawke sat on the edge of the chair, one slim arm around Charlotte’s shoulders like a cool shrug. “Poor poppet.”  


“I…” She glanced up, finally into Lady Hawke’s pale, sympathetic gaze. “Does he frighten you?”  


The elegant eyebrows arched. “No. But then we’re two of a kind and I owe him much. He’s relieved me of several pressing responsibilities over the years.” The fingers caressing her shoulder, the edge of her collarbone were soothing and Charlotte couldn’t resist leaning into the other woman. “There you go. Yes, it’s fine. Just cuddle up and be quiet for a moment.”  


A moment slipped by as she listened to Lady Hawke’s low murmur, relaxing enough to close her eyes and let the fright pass.  


“You musn’t fall asleep, pet. Come. Let’s go find the prince.”  


“Oh, but…”  


“He’ll be frantic, though. If you don’t allow him to apologize.” Eyes gone round and slightly scandalized.  


“I…”  


“I’ll be right there with you, sweetheart.”  


“Of…of course. Yes, of course. I don't want him to worry.”  


Lady Hawke drew her to the doors out to the garden instead of the ballroom. “Prince Vael always heads for a garden, if he’s overset. I can see him, just past the shrubbery.”  


“Alright.” Charlotte followed the lead of the surprisingly strong fingers laced through hers down the gravel path. The shaped bushes loomed in the dark and she quivered. “It’s so dark…are you sure…”  


Lady Hawke turned a soft smile towards her, creamy skin alabaster pale in the silver moonlight. “Don’t worry, I’m with you.”  


“No. Gracious, I’m not. It’s just been an odd night.” She followed more confidently, wanting the lady to think her brave, embarrassed at her foolish prattling.  


They circled the deep pond, to the edge of the Delauncey estate. She could see the orange and gold carp swirling below the water, rising up to feed on the bread a tall, elegant man on the opposite bank was casting before them. Starlight seemed to gleam off his dark auburn hair and catch in the pale ochre of his skin.  


He smiled at them…no…he was smiling at the woman behind her, nearly ignoring Charlotte altogether. “Have you fetched us a plump little rabbit, my lovely Hawke?”  


“You nearly flushed this one too far, oh prince.” She chided with a faint smile in her voice.  


His smile sharpened, his voice dropping rich and low. “Ah, but I have such faith in you.” His eyes, burning and intense, locked on Charlotte like a target.  


“What?” Charlotte tried to step away, but the slim arm around her waist had tightened, hard and cold as marble under her scrabbling fingers. Unbreakable strength…she opened her mouth to scream only to find the prince upon her, his hand on her face, across her mouth and holding her still. Struggling under the unrelenting gaze, in the lady’s embrace. Cold. So cold. She couldn’t blink, she couldn’t breathe _oh god help…_  


Such terrible blue eyes.  


He didn’t release Charlotte, but his gaze went to her other captor, the austere plain of his features softening as his offhand stroked her cheek. “You drink first, _mo chridhe_. You’re too pale these days.”  


The creature holding her purred under the attention. “So good to me, love.” He smiled at her again, warm and adoring as if Charlotte wasn’t pinned between them, as if his fangs didn’t glint like glass against the swell of his lip.  
A slice of pain in her wrist and Charlotte gasped with it, with the swirling draw. A few speeding beats of her heart later and the terrible pain came again at her throat as the feast was joined.  


Sluggish, slow. Charlotte could feel her heart struggling to pump too little blood through emptying veins. She spun in the air, cast aside in a distant splash, icy water closing around her. Over her face. The weight of silk drawing her under, too fast for her slow, empty body to fight. She opened her mouth to scream but only found water and weeds. Bright fins fluttering soft across her body like the swirl of blood around her. And in the glimmering dark, two wavering figures, arm in arm swaying away from the swallowing pond.


End file.
